Sierra McCoy
Sierra McCoy - jedna z bohaterek Riverdale. W jej postać wciela się Robin Givens. Sierra jest burmistrzem w mieście Riverdale i matką Josie McCoy McCoy jest nie tylko potężnym i fantastycznym burmistrzem Riverdale, ale także matką słynnej na całym świecie Josie, Josie i The Pussycats. Burmistrz McCoy stara się poprowadzić Riverdale przez kryzys wywołany tajemniczą śmiercią Jasona Blossom'a, jednocześnie upewniając się, że nadchodzące Święto Jubileuszu 75-lecia rozpocznie się bez problemu. Wczesne życie Sierra McCoy dorastała w małym i pobliskim mieście Riverdale. Uczęszczała do Liceum w Riverdale, a później założyła rodzinę z Myles McCoy. Obaj mają razem córkę o imieniu Josie. Jakiś czas później Sierra została burmistrzem Riverdale i choć niektórzy ludzie są miło nastawieni, nie wszyscy w mieście byli tak przyjaźnie nastawieni do koloru burmistrza. Wygląd Sierra to piękna kobieta w średnim wieku o szczupłej sylwetce. Ma ciemną skórę, brązowe włosy i oczy. Często nosi dużo makijażu; szminka, cień do powiek itp. Jeśli chodzi o wybór odzieży, Sierra zazwyczaj ma długie, ciemne sukienki. Osobowość Sierra jest dumną i pewną siebie kobietą , często zachęcającą swoją córkę, Josie, do przyjęcia tych samych cech. Sierra została wybrana na burmistrza w tak niewielkim i odosobnionym mieście, że Sierra była znienawidzona, co prawdopodobnie wymagało wiele serca i odwagi, aby wytrzymać. Sierra jest nie tylko burmistrzem, ale także troskliwą matką, która przebywa z Josie w czasie jej zranienia i motywuje ją do spełnienia marzeń o zostaniu sławną piosenkarką. Relacje Josie McCoy Relacje między Josie i Sierra McCoy jest bliska i wyjątkowa. Dbają o siebie nawzajem, tak jak matka i córka. Chociaż Sierra może być surowa wobec swojej córki, to tylko z korzyścią dla jej córki. Ona popycha ją do osiągnięcia swoich celów i jest dumna z jej osiągnięć, takich jak zespół, Josie and the Pussycats, w przeciwieństwie do jej męża Myles'a McCoya, który postrzega to tylko jako zabawę dla dzieci. Myles McCoy W pewnym momencie Myles i Sierra poznali się, a potem wyszli za mąż i mają córkę, Josie. Ze względu na karierę Mylesa jako profesjonalnego gracza jazzowego, często jest on nieobecny, co powoduje, że relacje między nim a Sierra są dość odległe od siebie. Wydaje się również, że często nie zgadzają się ze sobą, ponieważ Myles jest dość surowy w stosunku do swojej córki Josie, jeśli chodzi o jej zespół, Josie and the Pussycats, patrząc na to jak na dziecięcą zabawę, podczas gdy Sierra jest spokojniejsza i dumna z tego, co ich córka osiągnęła. Tom Keller Początkowo relacje między Tomem i Sierra wydawały się być ściśle biznesowe. Ponieważ Sierra była burmistrzem a, Tom szeryfem miasta, to było całkowicie normalne widzieć ich razem, jednak ze względu na to, że spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, w nieznanym punkcie, wydaje się, że oboje ponownie zjednoczyli uczucia do nawzajem i zaczęli mieć romans. Nie wiadomo, jak długo byli razem, ale w związku z odległymi relacjami Sierry z mężem, Mylesem McCoyem i nieobecną żoną szeryfa Kellera, możliwe jest, że oboje na nowo rozpalili swoje uczucia , co doprowadziło do ich obecnego związku. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1